Grafiti
by Tsuki Janko
Summary: Grafiti biasanya digunakan untuk menggambarkan keadaan sosial. Namun Kris menggunakan Grafiti untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang dia rasakan. Dan sekarang Grafiti digunakan olehnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tao. its KrisTao fanfiction.


**Title: Grafiti**

**Author: Janko**

**Cast: Kris, Tao and other**

**Genre: romance drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: its yaoi fanfiction**

**Disclamer: semua tokoh / cast bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita murni ide saya**

**Summary: Grafiti biasanya digunakan untuk menggambarkan keadaan sosial. Namun Kris menggunakan Grafiti untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang dia rasakan. Dan sekarang Grafiti digunakan olehnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tao. its KrisTao fanfiction.  
**

**.**

**N/B: Fict ini masih ada hubungannya sama My Love Like a Rose. Tapi readers sekalian nggak perlu baca fict itu juga nggak apa.**

**.**

Kris seperti biasa berjalan dengan wajah datar, gaya _cool _dan diiringi teriakan para _yeoja _yang tak ia perdulikan. Melewati koridor sekolah dengan sangat tidak sopan karena sama sekali tidak menyapa beberapa guru yang berpapasan dengan dirinya.

Hal ini sebenarnya sangat biasa di sekolah tersebut. Kris yang anak nakal yang selalu membuat onar, membuat para guru kewalahan dan para murid menjauhinya. Tapi tetap saja setelah apa yang ia lakukan, ia tetap akan menjadi anak terkenal dengan segudang penggemar yang akan mendukungnya kapan saja, dan guru pun juga tak dapat berbuat banyak karena Kris merupakan anak dari penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah, jika mereka mengeluarkannya dari sekolah maka dipastikan dana sekolah itu juga ikut keluar.

Dengan gaya berpakaian khas anak berandal dan tak tahu sopan santun ia membuka pintu kelas itu dengan menendangnya. Memasuki kelasnya dan langsung duduk tanpa memerdulikan tatapan anak murid lainnya. Bahkan sampai sang guru memasuki ruangan kelas pun ia tidak ikut berdiri dengan teman-temannya untuk memberi ucapan selamat pagi. Ia sibuk untuk mengunyah permen karet dan mengotori meja dengan menggunakan bolpoin, menggambar tulisan-tulisan berisi ungkapan hatinya atau sesuatu yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Anak-anak, ada kabar baik untuk kalian, kali ini kalian memiliki teman baru" kata sang guru dengan senyum lembut "Kemarilah" ucapnya lembut dengan menoleh ke arah pintu dan setelah itu seorang _namja_ memasuki kelas dengan menunduk.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" lanjutnya dengan nada lembut sambil tersenyum memberikan kepercayaan diri pada namja itu agar tidak terlalu malu hingga membuatnya terus menunduk. Namja itu mengangguk kecil "A-_annyeong_, _naenun_ Huang Zi Tao _imnida_. A-aku berasal dari china dan kalian bisa memanggilku Tao." kata namja itu memperkenalkan diri.

Sang guru kembali tersenyum lembut "Duduklah Tao" dan Tao kembali mengangguk, berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduknya yang tepat berada di samping Kris. Tao menoleh kearah Kris sebentar dan memberinya sebuah senyuman manis yang dibalas tatapan datar dan tak diperdulikan oleh Kris. Tao kembali menoleh kedepan dengan wajah cemberut.

Sedang sang guru memulai pelajaran dan para murid mengikutinya, tapi tidak untuk Kris ia kembali mengotori mejanya dan sama sekali tak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang guru.

**~Grafiti~**

Kris berjalan kearah halaman belakang sekolah sambil membawa tasnya. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan tembok yang sepertinya belum lama di cat. Kris lalu menggledah tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah cat semprot. Lalu ia memakai sebuah masker untuk menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Dan mulai menyemprotkan cat tersebut.

Ia bergerak kesana kemari menyemprotkan cat dan membentuk sebuah gambar. Sebuah gambar hewan serigala dan angka 88 dengan cat berwarna hitam. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya dan melepaskan maskernya.

"Kau tak takut masuk ruang Bimbingan Konseling?" tanya sebuah suara disamping Kris. Kris menoleh dan menemukan Tao yang sedang mengunyah bakpao sambil menatap kagum hasil karya Kris "Apa maksud dari gambar ini?" tanya Tao lagi.

Kris diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan Tao, membereskan barang-barangnya lalu pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Tao melihat kepergian Kris, dan setelah itu tubuhnya terlonjak kecil. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu karena berpikir bisa saja ia yang dituduh sebagai dalang pengotoran tembok karena hanya dirinyalah yang berada di tempat itu.

Kris diam saja sambil terus berjalan. Selama ini hanya inilah yang ia lakukan, saat jam istirahat ia akan pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah sambil membawa tasnya yang berisi banyak cat semprot lalu dengan tenangnya ia akan mengotori tembok disana. Lalu beberapa waktu kemudian pasti tembok tersebut akan kembali berwarna putih bersih karena di cat kembali, dan tentu saja Kris akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan seperti siklus, hal ini terjadi semenjak Kris berada di sekolah ini.

Dulu ia tak bersekolah disini dan bahkan ia dulu tak seperti. Yah walaupun sikap dingin dan cueknya memang sudah ada sedari ia kecil tapi setidaknya dulu ia cukup murah senyum. Dan sekarang dia telah menjadi murid berandalan yang dingin. Ini semua karena mantan kekasihnya dulu yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Kris sangat mencintai namja mungil itu, tapi kenyataan yang ia terima sungguh sangat pahit yaitu ditinggalkan oleh Baekhyun tanpa alasan.

Kris menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu. Sungguh, pada saat itu ia merasa bingung,marah, dan kecewa. Sampai berhari-hari ia tak melakukan aktifitas apa pun dan itu membuat orang terdekatnya sangat khawatir tak terkecuali kakaknya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pindah sekolah untuk menghapus memori tentang Baekhyun. Dan ia mulai menjadi biang onar dan selalu mengungkap isi hatinya dengan menggambar grafiti.

Kris kembali memasuki kelasnya, dan duduk di tempat duduknya sambil mengotori meja sampai bel masuk terdengar.

**~Grafiti~**

Tao tinggal di kelas saat semua sudah pulang. Ini yang selalu ia lakukan sejak dia masih kecil. Ia selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang sekiranya mudah saat disekolahan dan pada jam pulang sekolah.

Setelah tugasnya selesai, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pulang namun langkahnya terhenti oleh meja Kris yang sangat ramai. Ramai akan coretan di sana sini. Tao mendekati meja itu "Cinta adalah Kejam" ia membaca salah satu kalimat yang ditulis oleh Kris dimejanya.

"Pergi Tanpa Alasan" lanjutnya saat ia membaca kalimat lain "Kenapa ia menuliskan kata-kata yang berisikan sakit hati?" tanya Tao entah pada siapa. Ia lalu mengedikan bahunya cuek dan pergi dari sana hendak pulang kerumah.

Tao berjalan pulang dengan ingatan seadanya dari jalan yang tadi pagi ia lewati. Namun hasilnya ia malah tersesat di tengah kota. Dan bukannya berhenti dan bertanya jalan ia malah terus berjalan. Tentu saja itu karena ia tak terlalu fasih berbahasa korea dan jika ia bertanya pada seseorang ia takut jika orang itu akan kebingungan dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Tao berhenti di sebuah taman dan duduk di salah satu bangku disana karena kelelahan "Bagaimana caraku pulang?" lirihnya sambil menunduk.

Ia berhenti saat melihat sebuah kaki dan sepatu masuk kedalam pandangannya yang menunduk. Secara perlahan ia mendongak dan menemukan Kris berdiri menatpnya dengan datar "Annyeong" sapa Tao lirih dengan wajah kelelahan.

"Kau, ikut aku" dengan wajah datar Kris menyuruh Tao mengikutinya dan lalu meninggalkan Tao sendirian disana. Tao yang tak mengerti apa apa hanya mengikuti langkah Kris. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan jarak beberapa meter dengan Kris yang berada di depan Tao.

Mereka tak banyak bicara sampai tanpa Tao sadar dia sudah memasuki sebuah komplek perumahan. "Tao?!" Tao mendongak saat ada sebuah suara yang ia kenali memanggilnya "Umma?" tanya Tao pada namja cantik yang kini memeluknya "Dari mana saja kau?" tanya ibu Tao sambil menatap anaknya dengan tatapan cemas "Eum, Tao tadi tersesat" jawab Tao dengan lirih.

"Bagus Kris" kata seorang namja tinggi sambil menepuk pundak Kris. Yang ditepuk pundaknya menoleh dengan wajah datar "Changmin-_ssi_, terima kasih kau telah mau menghubungi saudaramu dan memberi tahukannya tentang anaku dan terima kasih Kris-_ssi_ sudah membantu Tao untuk pulang" kata ibu Tao sambil merangkul anaknya itu.

Changmin tersenyum "Tak apa Heechul _ahjumma_" ucapnya dan Kris yang berada disamping Changmin menatap Heechul dan Tao dengan datar "Terima kasih Changmin-_ssi_. Terima kasih, Kris" ujar Tao dan hanya diangguki oleh Changmin.

Dan Kris juga Changmin pergi kembali ke rumah mereka yang ternyata jaraknya hanya beberapa rumah saja dari rumah Tao.

**~Grafiti~**

Tao menatap ragu pada namja yang duduk disamping bangkunya. Kelas telah sepi dan meninggalkan Tao dan Kris tersisa di kelas. Tao menggenggam kotak bekalnya erat.

Lalu ia berdiri mendekati Kris "Kris-_ssi_" panggilnya dan Kris menoleh. Kris diam menunggu kalimat Tao selanjutnya dan Tao diam menunggu jawaban dari Kris. Cukup hening hingga akhirnya Tao kembali membuka percakapan "Kris-_ssi_, kemarin eomma menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini untukmu. Dia bilang sebagai tanda terima kasih" Tao menyodorkan kotak bekal tersebut pada Kris.

Kris menatap kotak bekal itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menjulurkan tangan mengambil kotak bekal dari Tao "Terima kasih" singkat Kris dan menaruh kotak bekal itu di mejanya.

Tao mengangguk "Kris-_ssi_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Tao yang telah duduk dibangkunya "Apa? Oh dan tolong panggil aku dengan _gege_ atau _hyung_ saja" balas Kris yang kini tengah fokus pada tulisan-tulisan kecil yang kembali ia torehkan pada meja.

Tao mengangguk "Kris _ge_, kenapa kau selalu menggambar grafiti?" tanya Tao memulai percakapan cukup lama Kris menjawab "Karena aku menyukainya" kata Kris dan tangannya masih menuliskan kata-kata menggunakan bolpoin di atas mejanya.

"Kenapa kau banyak menuliskan kata-kata berintikan sakit hati?" tanya Tao lagi dan membuat gerakan tangan Kris berhenti. Kris menoleh pada Tao "Haruskah aku memberitahumu tentang hal pribadiku?" tanya Kris balik.

Tao terkejut dan segera menunduk tak berani menatap mata Kris yang kini menatapnya tajam "Sudahlah, aku pergi dari sini" kata Kris dengan nada dingin lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Tao "Kris _ge_, Tao minta ma-" sebelum Tao merampungkan kalimatnya, Kris telah menghilang dibalik pintu "af" dan Tao merampungkan kalimatnya walau ia tahu itu sia-sia.

Tao hening dengan kepala menunduk. Ia lalu bangkit dan sebelum ia bangkit ia melihat sebuah kata yang baru saja di tulis Kris dan sepertinya belum selesai. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan berlari meninggalkan kelasnya.

Kini Tao berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia tahu ia harus kemari karena disinilah kemarin ia menemukan Kris yang sedang menorehkan karyanya pada tembok sekolah. Tapi sepertinya Kris sedang tidak berada di sini karena gambar karya Kris masih terpampang jelas di tembok itu.

Tao menghela nafas "Sekarang dia dimana?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih "Mencari siapa?" tanya seseorang dan Tao kenal suara ini. Ia lalu membalikan badan berhadapan dengan Kris "Kris _ge_, aku minta maaf" kata Tao sambil menunduk dan memainkan jarijariny karena gugup.

"Minta maaf?" Kris menaikan salah satu alisnya, dan Tao mengangguk "Aku sepertinya telah membuat Kris _ge _marah dan tersinggung" jelas Tao tentang alasan dia meminta maaf pada Kris.

Kris menganggukanggukan kepalanya "Baiklah" kata Kris lalu beranjak pergi dan diikuti oleh Tao. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas dan masuk bersamaan. Kris duduk di bangkunya dan kembali menuliskan kata-kata di sana melanjutkan kata yang tadi sempat tertunda.

**~Grafiti~**

Tao masih tetap berada di kelas walau semuanya sudah pulang. Uh, tidak semuanya. Masih ada Kris yang duduk disamping bangkunya masih membuat tulisan-tulisan kecil disana dan Tao duduk mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan dirumah.

"Kris _ge_, kenapa tidak pulang?" tanya Tao tanpa menoleh pada Kris "Aku diberi pesan oleh ibumu, untuk menemanimu pulang. Dia tak mau kau kembali tersesat" jawab Kris yang juga tidak menoleh kearah Tao.

"Baiklah, karena Tao tidak mau membuat Kris _ge_ menunggu lama jadi Tao akan pulang sekarang" kata Tao lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan Kris juga bangkit lalu melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu daripada Tao.

Lagi-lagi Kris berjalan di depan Tao. Dan karena tak mau hening seperti biasanya, Tao memilih untuk mengimbangi langkah Kris. "Kris _ge_" panggil Tao yang berjalan disamping Kris "Hm?" jawab Kris "Maukah kau mengajari Tao menggambar grafiti?" tanya Tao.

Kris melirik Tao sebentar "Memang kenapa?" tanya Kris balik "Entahlah, Tao hanya suka gambaran Kris _ge_ kemarin dan itu membuat Tao tertarik" jawab Tao mantap. Kris menghela nafas "Maukan?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Kau lihat saja nanti" jawab Kris dan itu membuahkan sebuah senyuma gembira dari Tao. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman masing-masing. Dan saat mengantar Tao sampai rumah Heechul kembali menyambut Tao dengan senang.

Dan sekali lagi namja cantik itu berterima kasih pada Kris yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. Kris melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumah.

Kris memasuki kamarnya dan segera mengganti pakian. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa cat semprot dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Setelah sebelumnya dicegat oleh Changmin yang menyuruhnya agar makan siang terlebih dahulu akhirnya ia keluar rumah dan menuju ke sebuah tempat.

Ia mendekati sebuah gedung yang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan namun tak diselesaikan. Kini terlihat di setiap dinding memiliki beberapa gambar grafiti yang berisikan moral dan gambaran sosial.

Kris mendekati sebuah gambar grafiti yang berbentuk tulisan. Ia menyentuh gambar itu. Bertuliskan '_Your Love Like a Rose_' dengan ukuran besar dan disudut dinding itu, masih mencakup gambar grafiti tersebut ada sebuah nama. Byun Baekhyun. Kris menyentuh bagian nama tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa" gumam Kris pada nama tersebut. Lalu ia menggunakan masker dan mengambil cat semprot. Memainkan cat yang ditangannya kesana kemari memberi gambar pada dinding tersebut. Dan kini kalimat _Your Love Like a Rose_ berganti seiring dengan gerakan tangan Kris.

**~Grafiti~**

Kris tidak langsung pulang. Ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Tak seperti dulu, kini Kris lebih sering berada dirumah dan jarang keluar. Kris berhenti dan memegangi perutnya yang lapar. Seharusnya dia tahu, dia tadi mengikuti perintah kakaknya untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu, baru pergi jalan-jalan sesuka hatinya.

Kris menghela nafas dan duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon tersebut. Menutup matanya merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya yang tampan.

Kris kembali membuka matanya setelah merasakan perutnya kembali berbunyi. Dia terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menggledah tasnya dan mengambil sebuah benda. Ia teringat bahwa tadi saat berada di kelas, Tao sempat memberinya sebuah bekal makanan dan ia sama sekali belum makan bekal tersebut.

Kris membuka tutup kotak bekal itu dan menemukan beberapa potong _brownies _di dalamnya. Dan dengan segera namja itu memakan _brownies_ tersebut dengan lahap. Kris sungguh berterima kasih pada ibu Tao yang telah membuatkan Kris makanan sebagai rasa terima kasihnya pada Kris.

"Kris _ge_" Kris mendongak mendengar seorang memanggilnya dan ia hapal dengan suara ini "Oh, hai Tao" kata Kris menatap Tao. Dan Tao ikut duduk dibawah pohon tersebut disamping Kris "Kris _ge_ kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Tao membuka percakapan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedang berjalan-jalan" jawab Kris dan Tao mengangguk "Kau sendiri?" sekarang Kris yang giliran bertanya "Tao sebenarnya disuruh oleh _oemma_ pergi belanja" jelas Tao. Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Belanja? Tapi kenapa kau malah disini?" tanya Kris.

Tao terlonjak kecil dan menepuk dahinya pelan "Ya Tuhan, aku lupa. Dan _oemma_ pasti akan memarahiku karena aku pulang terlambat" seru Tao panik dan Kris menatapnya. Tao lalu dengan cepat menghadap Kris "Kris _ge_, tolong bantu aku~" mohon Tao pada Kris.

"Bantu bagaimana?"dan jawaban Kris hanya dibalas dengan Tao menarik tangannya. Tao menarik Kris sampai ke super market terdekat. Dan Kris hanya mendesah pasrah saat dirinya disuruh mendorong troli, sedang Tao memilih barang belanjaan.

"Dasar kau ini. Jangan seenaknya menarikku kemari" sambil mendorong troli dan Tao disampingnya memilih barang belanjaan "Tak apa kan _ge_? Lagi pula kemarin kata Changmin_ ge_, jika butuh bantuan minta saja pada Kris" ucap Tao sambil memilih bahan makanan "Kapan dia mengatakannya?" tanya Kris, karena seingatnya Changmin tak mengucapkan kalimat tersebut kemarin "Memang tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku, tapi pada ibuku waktu kau mencariku" jawab Tao dan memasukan beberapa bahan makanan ke dalam troli.

Dan kini keduanya berakhir dengan berjalan menuju rumah Tao dengan Tao membawa barang belanjaan yang lebih sedikit ketimbang Kris. "Kris _ge_~ terima kasih sudah mau membantuku" kata Tao sambil tersenyum cerah pada Kris setelah sampai di depan rumah.

Kris hanya mengangguk "Hm, dan tolong jangan lagi menarik tangan orang seenaknya. Mengerti?" dan kini Tao lah yang mengangguk dengan lucu "Aku pergi dulu" ucap Kris dan pergi meninggalkan Tao yang mulai mengangkat barang belanjaannya masuk kerumah.

**~Grafiti~**

Kris berjalan untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Seperti biasa dia akan berjalan dengan wajah datar "Kris _ge_!" namun wajah datarnya menghilang begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih lunak.

Kris membalikan badannya "Kris_ ge_~ Tao boleh berangkat bersamamu kan?" tanya Tao yang sudah berada di dekat Kris. Kris menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali berjalan "Baiklah tapi jangan mengganggu" dan Tao mengangguk mendengar kalimat Kris, lalu mengimbangi langkah kaki namja jangkung itu.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam seperti biasa, tapi karena Tao membenci keadaan seperti ini akhirnya ia membuka percakapan "Kris _ge_, kau jadikan mengajariku menggambar grafiti?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Kris dengan cerah "Kau lihat saja nanti" jawab Kris sambil terus menatap kedepan.

Tao cemberut. Jawaban Kris tidak membuatnya senang. Dia benci dengan keadaan canggung dan sepi seperti ini. Tapi dia tak menyerah "Kris _ge_~" panggil Tao lagi "Hm" dan hanya direspon 'Hm' oleh Kris.

Tao kembali cemberut dan akhirnya menyerah untuk mengajak Kris berbicara "Apa?" tanya Kris karena Tao tak segera berbicara "Tidak ada, tidak jadi" jawab Tao tanpa menoleh dengan nada ngambek seperti anak kecil.

Kris menoleh sedikit kearahnya. Dan wajahnya benar-benar sudah tak sedatar tadi saat melihat Tao ngambek "Kau marah?" ucap Kris dan Tao menggeleng "Tidak" ujar Tao singkat "Lalu kenapa kau cemberut?" Kris mulai tertarik untuk menggoda Tao "Tak apa, memang tidak boleh?" Tao makin cemberut "Hey jangan seperti itu. Dasar anak kecil" goda Kris lagi "Aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Tao "Makanya jangan cemberut" kata Kris.

Tao tersenyum cerah "Akhirnya kau mau bicara banyak" seru Tao ceria dan Kris menatapnya heran "Maksudmu?" tanya Kris "Iya, kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka jika harus sepi, dan kau sama sekali tak mau bicara banyak. Dan kau tahu? Tadi itu sudah sebuah kemajuan" jawab Tao dengan semangat.

Dan sekarang Kris yang seperti ngambek "Kris _ge_ kau ngambek?" tanya Tao dengan polos namun terdengar seperti ejekan "Tidak" jawab Kris datar "Lalu kenapa kau tampak sebal?" Tao menatap Kris lagi "Hm" dan karena Kris tak mau berdebat lebih lama akhirnya ia hanya menjawab dengan 'Hm' "Tuh kan balik lagi" Tao kembali cemberut.

Dan kini keduanya berjalan dengan tampang cemebrut dan sebal sampai memasuki halaman sekolah. Tao memilih berhenti sebentar membiarkan Kris untuk berjalan terlebih dulu membuat jarak antara dia dan Kris.

Karena Tao tahu, pasti anak seperti Kris tidak akan mau berjalan beriringan dengan orang lain. Kris berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kris pada Tao. Tao menatap Kris bingung "Ayo cepat" titah Kris pada Tao dan Tao menurut dengan berjalan mendekati Kris dan mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

Saat melewati koridor kelas, yang biasanya para _yeoja_ akan menjerit melihat Kris kini mereka malah bengong. Kenapa? Karena sejak Kris datang ke sekolah ini mereka sama sekali tak pernah melihat Kris berjalan dengan orang lain dan bahkan tak pernah melihat ekspresi Kris yang sedikit lebih hangat seperti ini. Kris sama sekali tak perduli dengan tatapan para _yeoja_ itu dan Tao juga hanya diam saja.

**~Grafiti~**

Kris kembali pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Dan sekarang tembok yang kemarin ada hasil karya miliknya sudah menghilang dan sekarang telah kembali berwarna putih bersih. Kris mengambil tasnya dan menarik beberapa cat semprot dari dalamnya.

Kris memakaikan masker ke wajahnya. Lalu tangannya mulai menyemprotkan cat ke tembok. Melukiskan sebuah gambar di sana. Tangan dan tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari dan sepertinya ia menggambar gambar yang sama seperti kemarin saat ia berada di gedung.

"Wah, keren sekali Kris _ge_~" ujar seseorang yang berada tidak jauh di belakang Kris "Ini belum selesai Tao" kata Kris sambil terus menyemprotkan cat tersebut ke tembok "Tapi walau belum selesai ini sudah bagus _ge_ aem" ucap Tao sambil menggigit bakpao lalu mengunyahnya.

Kris tak menjawab dan terus menggambar di dinding. Dan tao mulai duduk bersila di rerumputan sambil memakan bakpao dan memperhatikan Kris. "Kris _ge_~ kenapa menggambar panda?" tanya Tao setelah gambar yang Kris buat sekarang telah jadi.

Kris mendekati Tao dan duduk disamping pemuda itu "Entahlah, karena hanya ada gambar itu di otakku sekarang" jawab Kris sambil memandang hasil karyanya.

"_Gege_, Tao boleh tanya sesuatu?" Kris menoleh pada Tao "Apa itu?" tanyanya balik "Eum, tapi jika _gege_ tidak suka jangan marah ya?" Tao mengantisipasi dan Kris mengangguk.

"Kenapa di meja _gege_ banyak tulisan berisi kata sakit hati?" pertanyaan yang pernah Tao layangkan pada Kris dulu. Kris diam sejenak dan angin berhembus "Jika _gege_ tak mau menjawabnya tidak apa. Tao tidak memaksa" ujar Tao menyadari keheningan Kris.

Kris menghembuskan nafas "Aku suka menggambar atau menulis hal-hal yang sedang aku rasakan" mulai Kris dan Tao menatapnya "Namanya Baekhyun dan aku mencintainya. Lalu kami berpacaran dan secara tiba-tiba dia pergi tanpa alasan. Membuat hatiku hancur dan sakit" jelas Kris.

Tao menatap Kris tak percaya. Maksudnya ada orang setega itu menyakiti Kris? Siapa pun dia sepertinya ia sangat cantik. Tao menunduk. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Kris mengingat kejadian yang menyakitkan.

"Maaf Kris _ge_" lirih Tao "Maaf kenapa?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Tao. Tao mendongak "Karena pertanyaan Tao membuat Kris _ge_ teringat masa lalu yang menyedihkan" jawab Tao.

"Tak apa" ucap Kris "Kris _ge_, kau mau?" Tao menyodorkan kotak bekalnya yang berisi bakpao. Kris diam sebentar lalu tangannya terjulur mengambil satu bakpao "Terima kasih" ujarnya lalu memakan bakpao tersebut.

Tao dan Kris memakan bakpao itu dengan tenang sambil memandang hasil karya milik Kris. Dan lalu kembali ke kelas setelah bel masuk berbunyi.

**~Grafiti~**

Kris kali ini kembali menemani Tao yang masih berada di kelas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Masih sama dengan posisi mereka kemarin dengan Kris yang mengotori meja dan Tao yang sibuk dengan soal mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara. Dan Tao mulai beradaptasi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Baiklah Kris _ge_, ayo kita pulang" kata Tao sambil berdiri setelah sebelumnya ia membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Kris ikut berdiri dan melangkah mendahului Tao. Dan Tao langsung menyusul ke arah Kris yang sudah berada di depan kelas. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan dan dalam keadaan hening. Tao hanya mengikuti langkah Kris dan ia tahu bahwa Kris tak langsung mengarah kerumah.

Kris melangkah ke kota dan Tao diam mengikutinya. "Kris _ge_, kenapa kita tidak langsung pulang?" tanya Tao yang sudah penasaran "Kita akan membeli beberapa cat semprot" jawab Kris dan kini mereka memasuki sebuah toko.

Toko itu banyak menjual barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan seni. Cat, kuas, kanvas, pewarna, dan masih banyak lagi tertata di rak dengan rapi. Kris mendekati sebuah rak yang berisi berbagai cat semprot dan tentu saja Tao juga mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kris langsung mengambil beberapa cat semprot dan Tao hanya memperhatikannya dengan mata polos "Kenapa diam saja? Ambil beberapa warna." dan setelah mendengar kalimat itu Tao segera mengambil beberapa cat semprot dan segera bejalan menyusul Kris yang sudah berada di kasir.

Tao meletakan kaleng-kaleng itu di meja kasir dan Kris membayarnya. Mereka kembali berjalan dan lagi-lagi Kris berjalan tidak langsung kerumah "Kris_ ge_, aku harus pulang, bagaimana jika ibuku marah?" kata Tao dengan nada panik.

"Tenanglah Tao. Aku tadi sudah menghubungi ibumu untuk mengajakmu bermain" ucap Kris sambil terus berjalan. Tao mengangguk dan terus mengikuti Kris. Biarlah sekali-kali dia ingin keluar bermain tidak dirumah terus karena ibunya yang terlalu protektif.

Kris mengajak Tao kesebuah tanah lapang dan di sisi lapangan itu terdapat sebuah bangunan yang terbengkalai. Kris menggledah tasnya. Ia mengambil dua lembar kertas kosong dari tasnya. Satu kertas diserahkan kepada Tao. Dan satu lagi untuknya "Gambarlah yang paling sederhana. Gambar namamu" kata Kris dan Tao mengangguk.

Beberapa menit mereka sibuk menggambar. Sebenarnya Tao-lah yang menghabiskan beberapa menit itu. Tao berdiri dan Kris ikut berdiri. Kris menyerahkan cat semprot yang tadi dipilih oleh Tao. Lalu mereka mendekati tembok tersebut.

Kris kembali menggledah tasnya lalu mengambil dua buah masker Kris memakainya lalu mendekati Tao dan memakaikan masker itu pada Tao juga. Sekarang Tao tahu, ternyata Kris tidak langsung membawanya pulang karena Kris akan mengajarinya menggambar grafiti. Sesuai keinginan Tao.

Tao berdiri menghadap tembok disebelah kanan Kris. Mereka lalu berkutat dengan grafiti mereka masing-masing. Kris menoleh saat mengetahui grafiti miliknya menabrak grafiti milik Tao, dan ia pun berinisyatif melanjutkan grafitinya dengan menggambar seolah jika gambarannya berada di belakang gambar milik Tao.

Sekitar empat puluh lima menit mereka menyemprotkan cat semprot masing-masing. Membuat gambaran sesuai panduan yang sebelumnya mereka gambar di kertas. Mereka menuliskan nama masing-masing dengan Tao yang menggambar dengan efek bubble dan Kris dengan sudut tajam.

Mereka berdua mundur beberapa langkah melihat hasil gambar mereka. Dan ternyata setelah dilihat kembali, grafiti mereka yang digambar seperti menyambung menuliskan nama 'KrisTao'. Tao tersenyum.

"Keren ya _ge_?" tanya Tao dengan senyum lebar mengembang. Kris mengangguk "Sekarang ayo kita pulang" kata Kris lalu berbenah dan melangkah pulang. Dan tentu saja Tao langsung mengikutinya dari belakang seperti tadi.

**~Grafiti~**

Kris berangkat sekolah melewati rumah Tao, dan sesuai dugaannya pasti akan ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari belakang yang tak lain adalah Tao. Kris berhenti menunggu langkah Tao agar menyamai dirinya, lalu kembali berjalan saat Tao benar-benar sudah ada di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan, tapi tak seperti biasa karena yang biasanya Tao akan bersabar dengan cueknya Kris kini menjadi sangat berisik. Ia mengoceh kesana kemari dan Kris hanya akan membalasnya dengan 'Hm' atau anggukan saja.

Tak Kris sangka ternyata Tao ini sangat banyak biacara bahkan topik yang ia bicarakan pun adalah topik yang biasanya dibicarakan oleh anak-anak. Dan Tao bilang dia sangat menginginkan sebuah boneka panda besar yang ada di toko dekat sekolah, dan ibunya menjanjikan boneka itu jika Tao bisa mempunyai nilai yang tinggi.

Kris menoleh kepada Tao yang berbicara dengan senyum lebar khas anak kecil "Dan kata umma jika aku bisa memenangkan turnamen wushu maka ia akan memberiku sebuah kejutan" kata Tao tersenyum senang.

"Kau bisa wushu?" tanya Kris pada akhirnya. Tao mengangguk semangat "Iya, ayahku yang mengajarkannya" namun tiba-tiba air muka Tao berbeda. Kris penasaran melihat itu "Kau tak apa?" Kris menepuk pundak Tao pelan. Tao menoleh sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tapi Kris tahu bahwa Tao menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ingin Kris menanyakannya lebih lanjut, tapi sepertinya itu tidak baik. Sampai sekolah Kris dan Tao tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Kris yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran dan Tao yang sedang dilanda rasa sedikit sedih. Membuat mereka bergulat dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, sehingga melupakan keadaan sekitar.

**~Grafiti~**

Sepertinya sekarang Kris memiliki jadawal baru, yaitu menunggui Tao mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di sekolahan setelah jam sekolah. Kris menunggui Tao di bangkunya dan tentu saja ia akan menggambar sebuah kalimat. Tapi tadi sebelum Kris kembali menggambari meja, Tao terlebih dahulu memberinya sebuah buku kecil dan menyuruh Kris menggambar dibuku itu.

"Kau tak kasian dengan anak yang suatu saat menghuni bangkumu?" tanya Tao setelah memberikan buku kecil itu pada Kris. Kris hanya diam saja, lalu mengambil buku itu dan sekarang mereka hening sibuk dengan kertas masing-masing.

"Baiklah _ge _ayo kita pulang" kata Tao sambil memasukan semua bukunya ke dalam tas. Kris berdiri setelah sebelumnya ia menyimpan buku pemberian Tao ke dalam tas. Seperti biasa Kris akan berjalan terlebih dahulu baru Tao akan menyusulnya.

Kali ini Tao diam saja tidak berisik seperti tadi pagi, tapi masih dengan senyum bahagia mengembang di wajahnya. Tao berhenti di depan sebuah toko aksesoris yang dibagian etalasenya terpajang sebuah boneka panda besar.

Kris yang berada tak jauh di depan Tao ikut berhenti begitu merasakan kalau pemuda itu tak mengikuti langkahnya. Kris memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Tao yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sedang menatap berbinar boneka panda yang ada dihadapannya namun ditutupi oleh kaca toko tersebut.

Kris mendekat dan ikut melihat boneka itu "Jadi ini boneka yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kris dan Tao menngangguk tanpa menoleh karena sibuk mengagumi betapa lucunya boneka tersebut. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya lalu dengan lembut ia menarik tangan Tao agar pulang.

Tao hanya menurut walau matanya masih tertuju oleh toko aksesoris itu. Dan suasana pun menjadi seperti tadi pagi yaitu, Tao kembali berbicara banyak dan Kris hanya mengangguk dan sesekali bergumam 'Hm'.

Setelah mengantar Tao sampai rumah dan memastikan ibu Tao menyabut anak itu Kris kembali berjalan pulang. Tao menatap kepergian Kris sebelum ia masuk kedalam rumah setelah diteriaki oleh ibunya untuk makan.

Tao mengganti pakiannya dan memasukan beberapa cat semprot yang sempat ia beli kemarin setelah ia dan Kris mengotori tembok bangunan terbengkalai kedalam tasnya. Ia menuruni tangga dan sudah ditunggu oleh ibunya yang duduk di meja makan.

Tao makan bersama ibunya. Dan yah pepatah sering bilang, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, itu ternyata dibuktikan oleh ibu-anak ini. Lihat, mereka bercengkrama banyak sampai menghabiskan sekitar satu jam untuk menyelesaikan makan siang mereka.

Setelah Tao meminta ijin ibunya untuk pergi kesuatu tempat Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah gedung yang pengerjaannya belum selesai. Beberapa waktu lalu saat ia disuruh oleh ibunya untuk pergi belanja ia melewati sebuah gedung yang di penuhi oleh grafiti di setiap dindingnya.

Tao memasuki kawasan gedung tersebut dan disambut dengan gambar-gambar grafiti yang sangat indah. Ia melihat-lihat gambar grafiti itu dan berhenti pada satu gambaran yang berada di tembok gedung tersebut.

Gambar itu sama seperti yang digambar oleh Kris saat di sekolah. Gambar kepala panda lucu yang tersenyum dalam bentuk anime chibi. Tao mendekati gambar tersebut dan menyentuhnya, lalu tersenyum karena baru menyadari gambar ini begitu lucu.

Tak ia sangka Kris yang begitu dingin bisa menggambar gambaran seimut ini. Dia pikir selama ini Kris hanya dapat menggambar tulisan berisikan sakit hati atau gambar yang menyeramkan. Tao melihat ke arah samping tembok yang ada gambar milik Kris. Di sana temboknya masih bersih.

Tao meletakan tasnya dan mengambil beberapa cat semprot dari dalamnya. Ia juga mengambil selembar kertas dan menggambar panduan grafiti disana. Tubuhnya ia dudukan dan sandarkan pada tembok, lalu tangannya sibuk menggambar, dan matanya sangat fokus.

Ia sedikit meneliti gambar yang ada di kertas tersebut. Dan setelah dipastikan tak ada yang kurang dari gambarnya, Tao segera berdiri menghadap tembok dan memakai masker. Tangannya mengambil sebuah cat semprot, dan kini ia mulai menggambar grafiti di sana.

Menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh menit Tao menggambar. Mungkin sudah satu jam lebih. Dan setelah ia menyelesaikan grafitinya Tao mundur beberapa langkah. Melepas maskernya dan juga menjatuhkan kaleng cat semprot yang digenggam olehnya.

Tao memandang grafiti itu dengan datar. Grafiti itu bertuliskan kalimat '_I Miss You'_. Dan mata Tao mulai berkaca "Tao?" panggil seseorang dan Tao segera menghapus air mata yang hampir tumpah dari matanya.

"K-Kris _ge_..." jawabnya lirih sambil menunduk "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris namun Tao hanya diam saja. Kris menatap lurus kedepan Tao dan menemukan sebuah grafiti yang baru saja diselesaikan.

"Itu, kau yang membuatnya?" Kris menunjuk grafiti milik Tao dan Tao mengangguk "_I Miss You_?" kata Kris membaca tulisan gambar grafiti milik Tao. Tao kembali mengangguk "Memang siapa yang kau rindukan?" Kris menatap Tao lekat.

"_Appa_" lirih Tao namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kris "_Appa_, menjadi relawan untuk membersihkan ranjau darat di sebuah negara. Dan sudah lama aku dan _oemma_, tidak bertemu dengannya. Lalu _oemma _bilang kita harus pindah dan, _hiks_" jelas Tao namun terpotong oleh isakannya.

Kris mendekati Tao dan memelukanya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi merasa bersalah. Tao sibuk menangis sesenggukan dibahu Kris dan Kris sendiri sibuk mengusap punggung Tao "Maaf" dan hanya kata maaflah yang dapat diucapkan oleh Kris.

Cukup lama Tao menangis dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat jaket yang Kris kenakan basah di bagian pundaknya. Tao menunduk "Maaf _ge_" kata Tao dan Kris menatapnya "Tak apa. Sudahlah ayo kita pulang saja" Kris mengambil tas milik Tao dan menentengnya.

Ia lalu mendekati Tao dan mengambil tangan namja yang sedari tadi menunduk terus itu. Tao hanya diam saja mengikuti langkah Kris kemana pun ia menariknya pergi, walau ia sangat yakin pasti Kris akan membawanya pulang.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam saja. Dan pada saat Kris akan membuka pagar rumah Tao, namja yang sedari tadi ditariknya itu malah mencegahnya "Tunggu Kris _ge_, apa Tao terlihat baru saja menangis?" tanya Tao dengan nada sedikit panik.

Kris mengerti. Tao pasti tidak inging membuat ibunya merasa kawatir. Kris menggeleng pelan "Tidak Tao, Tidak. Sekarang gunakan tasmu dan masuk ke dalam" Kris menyerahkan tas milik Tao kepada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih _gege_" kata Tao dan menerima tasnya. Kris mengangguk dan setelah itu Tao masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Kris terdiam di tempat menunggu sampai Tao benar-benar masuk ke dalam, tapi bukannya segera masuk ke dalam, Tao malah menghadap Kris dan memberinya senyuman yang manis. Dan ajaibnya Kris malah membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum tipis.

Tao merona melihat senyum itu dan secepat kilat ia berbalik badan akan masuk ke dalam, tapi tubuhnya sedikit mengarah kebelakang saat ingat pintu rumahnya belum di buka. Hampir saja dahinya mulus mencium pintu. Tao membuka pintunya dan melihat kearah Kris menyunggingkan senyum yang menandakan dia malu. Dan dengan sedikit kencang ia menutup pintu itu.

Ajaib. Kris tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Tao. Dan dengan senyum tipis ia melangkah menuju rumahnya. Awalnya tadi ia pergi ingin membuat grafiti, namun niatnya menghilang begitu bertemu dengan Tao. Kris terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai ia memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Kris kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar dari yang tadi. Ia teringat kejadian lucu dimana Tao hampir mencium pintu karena senyumannya. Dan Changmin sang kakak yang sedang menyiram tanaman bengong melihat Kris "Ajaib" gumam Changmin.

**~Grafiti~**

Kali ini Kris tidak berjalan melewati rumah Tao. Tetapi berhenti di depan rumah namja yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya "Hai _gege_~" sapa Tao riang dan Kris segera melangkah dan diikuti Tao yang langsung mengimbangi langkah Kris.

"Kris _gege_~ minggu depan datang ya ke turnamen wushu Tao~" kata Tao dengan semangat. Kris menoleh "Hm, baiklah" dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Kali ini Tao berbicara panjang lebar tentang wushu dan turnamen. Dan tentu saja Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan 'Hm' beberapa kali.

Dan akhirnya Tao mengajak Kris untuk menemaninya berlatih wushu "Baiklah, mungkin aku ada waktu" "Waaa~ Kris _gege _baik sekali~" sambung Tao atas kalimat Kris. Kris menghela nafas lalu ia kembali menoleh pada Tao yang kini tengah tersenyum amat lebar.

Kris tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Ia merasa tenang dan bahagia melihat Tao tersenyum. Lalu Kris kembali menghadap lurus kedepan. Tao kembali mengoceh sampai mereka sampai ke sekolah.

**~Grafiti~**

Selama tiga hari sudah Kris menemani Tao berlatih wushu di ruangan besar yang berada di rumah Tao. Kris akui, Tao sangat keren saat melakukan gerakan-gerakan wushu. Dan terkadang Kris berfikir Tao terlihat seksi karena keringat yang mengalir membasahi baju yang Tao kenakan, dan membuat kulitnya yang mulus mengkilap.

Kris yang duduk di kursi menhyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Tao begitu anak itu mendekatinya. Tao menerimanya sambil tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih. Kris mengangguk dan Tao duduk di sampingnya.

"_Gege _apa menurutmu aku bisa memenangkan lomba itu?" tanya Tao setelah meminum air mineralnya "Kau hebat. Jadi kemungkinan besar kau akan menang. Tapi aku tak menjamin itu" jawab Kris "Tapi jika kau mau berusaha pasti kau akan mendapatkan hasilnya" lanjut Kris dan membuat Tao tersenyum.

Tao berdiri, dan mengangkat satu tangannya yang terkepal "Yosh! Tao akan berusaha lebih keras! Semangat!" serunya dengan tampang seperti Rock Lee dalam anime Naruto. Kris terkekeh kecil dan ikut berdiri "Ya, berusahalah lebih keras. _Hwaiting_!" tambah Kris dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mereka tertawa bersama setelah itu.

"Kris, Tao, ayo makam malam" mereka berdua menoleh begitu ibu Tao memanggil keduanya untuk makan malam "Terima kasih _ahjumma _tapi sepertinya aku akan makan di rumah saja" tolak Kris dengan lembut.

Ibu Tao tersenyum "Ayolah Kris. Aku sudah memasak banyak untuk sekarang" katanya sambil memasang wajah kecewa "Ayolah _gege _makan disini saja" pinta Tao sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Kris.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya "Baiklah" katanya dan Tao juga ibunya bersorak senang. Ibu Tao segera berbalik meninggalkan keduanya menuju ruang makan. Dan Tao segera menyeret Kris mengikuti ibunya itu.

Sebelum Tao menyentuh makanan, ibunya menepuk tangan Tao dan menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian karena Tao baru saja berlatih, tentu dia akan berbau keringat dan lengket. Tao cemberut sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kris, kau tahu bukan aku menjanjikan Tao sebuah kejutan jika ia memenangkan turnamen itu?" tanya ibu Tao tiba-tiba dan Kris mengangguk "Sebenarnya walaupun Tao tidak menang, aku tetap akan memberinya kejutan. Karena kejutan itu adalah, ayah Tao" Kris hampir menyemburkan air yang ia minum mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut ibu Tao.

"Suamiku telah selesai dari tugasnya, dan ia berencana untuk kemari. Dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk memberi kejutan ini pada Tao" kata Heechul dan Kris menatapnya serius "Begini, kau datanglah ke turnamen itu. Tapi sebelum kau datang kesana, kau pergi ke bandara dan menjemput suamiku mengerti? Aku tak menerima penolakan" jelas Heechul.

Sebenarnya tanpa Heechul mengatakan 'Aku tak menerima penolakan', Kris sudah akan membantunya. Kris mengangguk-angguk setuju dan tak lama kemudian Tao turun dan langsung menuju ruang makan yang di dalamnya sudah ada Kris dan juga Heechul.

Kris diam memandangi ibu dan anak yang kini tengah bercengkrama dan bahkan melupakan dirinya. Kris tambah cengo dan diam karena topik yang dibacarakan oleh pasangan ibu dan anak ini. Yaitu tentang _fashion_.

**~Grafiti~**

Kris mendatangi rumah Tao pagi-pagi buta untuk menemui Heechul. Sesuai rencana mereka berdua agar Kris menjemput ayah Tao sedang ibunya mengantar Tao ke turnamen. Dan kini Kris ingin menanyakan siapa ayah Tao agar ia lebih mudah mencarinya di bandara nanti.

"Ini, namanya Huang Hangeng" kata Heechul sambil menyerahkan selembar foto pada Kris "Ini?" tanya Kris dan Heechul mengangguk "Bagaimana jika dia bertanya siapa aku?" Heechul memutar bola matanya karena Kris terlalu banyak bertanya, menurutnya "Bilang kau calon menantunya. Sudah sana pergi dan cuci dirimu, lalu berangkat ke bandara. Aku ada urusan" dan akhirnya Heechul menutup pintunya meninggalkan Kris yang diam menganga.

"Jadi menantunya sih tak mengapa, tapi kalau menjadi menantumu..." Kris membalik badannya namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menghadap pintu sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya dan dibalik pintu yang terbuka itu ada Heechul yang menatapnya tajam.

"Tak kurestui dengan Tao baru tahu rasa kau" ancam Heechul dan itu mempan pada Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum kikuk dan mengambil sendal Heechul yang tergeletak didekatnya yang tadi sempat mengenai kepala belakangnya.

Kris kembali mendekati Heechul dan memberikan sendal itu "A-aku pergi dulu _ahjumma, annyeong_" kata Kris dan segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan Heechul.

Kris kembali kerumahnya dan segera mandi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Heechul ia lalu turun dan dicegat oleh Changmin agar sarapan. Kris mengikuti perintah Changmin untuk sarapan. Terakhir kali ia melanggar perintah kakaknya ini membuatnya hampir mati kelaparan sebelum akhirnya diselamatkan oleh makanan yang diberikan oleh Tao.

Setelah mendapat ijin dari Changmin yang terbengong-bengong melihat adiknya menurut bahkan sekarang dalam keadaan bersemangat ini, Kris pergi menuju bandara dan memerlukan waktu satu jam untuk kesana.

Tao dan ibunya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi dimana turnamen itu diadakan. Sedari tadi pagi Tao sangat bersemangat. Dan Heechul hanya dapat menjaga anaknya itu. Jika Tao terlalu bersemangat ia akan menjadi ceroboh.

"_Oemma_, kejutan apa yang akan berikan padaku nanti?" tanya Tao pada Heechul yang sedang menyetir mobil. Heechul tersenyum "Jika aku memberitahumu, maka namanya bukan kejutan lagi" jawab Heechul dan Tao cemberut.

"Tapi, jika aku kalah nanti kejutannya nggak jadi dong" melas Tao "Yakinlah kau akan menang dan mendapat kejutan itu" Heechul mengelus lembut kepala Tao "Baiklah, akan ku dapatkan kejutan itu" seru Tao dengan semangat.

Kris masih berdiri sambil matanya mencari seseorang. Ya, dia sedang mencari Huang Hangeng, ayah Tao atau suami dari Heechul "Mana sih dia?" gumamnya. Dia berhenti saat menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Sekali lagi dia melihat ke foto yang ada digenggamannya, memastikan bahwa orang yang dilihatnya adalah orang yang benar ia cari.

Sekarang Kris yakin bahwa orang yang ia lihat adalah ayah Tao. "Hangeng-_ssi_" panggilnya pada namja tampan yang sedang menarik kopernya. Namun namja itu tidak menoleh "Hangeng-_ssi_" panggil Kris sekali lagi dan mengejar namja itu.

"Hangeng-_ssi_" dan panggilan Kris yang terakhir ini dapat membuat orang itu menoleh "Hangeng-_ssi_?" tanya Kris memastikan namja itu adalah Hangeng. Namja itu membuka kacamatanya "Ya, kau siapa?" tanya Hangeng balik.

Kris tersenyum "Perkenalkan aku Kris dan aku adalah... c-calon menantumu" jawab Kris sesuai perintah Heechul. Hangeng tersenyum "Tao sudah besar rupanya" gumam Hangeng dan Kris bisa mendengar itu.

"Hangeng-_ssi_, Heechul _ahjumma _menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Hari ini Tao ada turnamen, dan Heechul _ahjumma _menyuruhku untuk membawa anda ke lokasi turnamen itu" jelas Kris, dan mulai membantu Hangeng membawa barang bawaannya.

Hangeng kembali tersenyum dan melangkah bersama Kris "Apa Tao dan Heechul baik?" tanya Hangeng. Kris mengangguk "Mereka baik" jawab Kris "Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau sudah terkena lemparan sandal Heechul dan jurus _bbuing-bbuing _Tao" ujar Hangeng sambil melirik Kris "Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah" ucap Kris dan Hangeng tertawa.

"Apa yang kau korbankan?" tanya Hangeng lagi "Tao membujukku untuk membelikannya sebuah tas _gucci _dan ajaibnya aku menurut setelah dia melakukan hal itu" jelas Kris dan Hangeng kembali tertawa.

Di perjalanan mereka berbicara banyak tentang Tao dan Heechul. Sesekali mereka tertawa atau kadang hanya Kris yang tertawa karena Hangeng meceritakan kejadian dimana dia menjadi suami yang teraniaya oleh Heechul. Namun segalak-galaknya Heechul, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang penyayang, contohnya sikap _protektif_nya pada Tao.

Tao sedang menunggu urutan peserta. Dari tadi dia gelisah. Bukan karena dia gugup untuk maju dan menunjukan aksinya di depan penonton dan juri, melainkan dia gelisah karena dari tadi menunggu seseorang yang belum datang. Yaitu Kris.

Sedari tadi Kris belum datang dan ia takut jika Kris benar-benar tidak datang untuk melihat aksinya. Dia kembali menghirup nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia harus tenang agar nanti saat ia melakukan aksinya dia tetap pada gerakan yang baik. Ia berbalik dan mengambil poselnya lalu mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Kris, dan segera mengirimnya. Lalu kembali fokus pada persiapan lomba.

Kris menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko aksesoris "Tunggu disini sebentar" kata Kris sebelum ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah keluar, memasuki toko tersebut. Hangeng hanya mengangguk dan tak sengaja matanya melihat _handphone _Kris yang menyala dan bergetar.

Hangeng mengambil _handphone _Kris dan melihat ada sebuah pesan dari kontak bernama 'Kungfu Panda'. Hangeng pesan tersebut.

_From: Kungfu Panda_

_Gege, kau dimana? Sebentar lagi giliranku ge. Kau datangkan?_

Hangeng tersenyum. Ia tahu ini pasti dari putranya. Lalu dia menengok ke arah toko memastikan bahwa Kris belum keluar dari sana. Ia tersenyum jahil dan mengetik sebuah pesan balasan untuk Tao.

Kris memasuki toko aksesoris tersebut dan menghapiri seorang gadis karyawati yang sedang beres-beres. Kris meminta gadis itu untuk mengambilkan boneka panda yang terpasang di etalase. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian gadis itu membawa boneka yang dimaksud oleh Kris.

Kris segera membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya. Ia keluar dari toko tersebut dan memasuki mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gedung olahraga kota dimana turnamen wushu diadakan.

Ini adalah peserta terakhir sebelum Tao maju dan menunjukan aksinya. Ia mengambil _handphone_-nya yang serasa bergetar yang menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_From: Kris Gege_

_Tunggulah sebentar sayang._

Tao menatap layar _handphone_-nya bingun. Dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya merona. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mungkin salah kirim, pikirnya. Tapi perasaannya jadi aneh. Dia lebih suka menerima pesan itu dan menyangkal pikirannya tadi.

Tao kembali menghirup udara dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia harus fokus dan tenang. Dan tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil. Tao sekali lagi menghirup udara menghilangkan rasa gugup. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju panggung dan para penonton menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan tak terkecuali ibunya.

Tao membungkuk memberi salam, lalu berdiri tegak dan hendak menunjukan aksinya. Ia melirik ketempat ibunya sebentar dan terbelalak melihat ada ayahnya dan juga Kris duduk disamping ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya berpelukan melepas rindu dan Kris menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan Tao memerah.

Tao tersenyum lebar saat sang ayah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Tao bersemangat. Ia dengan tubuh tegap mulai bergerak menunjukan gerakan wushu yang selama ini dia pelajari. Dia ingin membuat ayahnya bangga. Dan keinginan akan kejutan dari ibunya menghilang begitu saja.

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan setelah Tao selesai mempergakan gerakan wushu. Sekali lagi Tao membungkuk memberi salam lalu berbalik menuju belakang panggung. Ia masih belum bisa menemui ibunya dan yang lain. Ia harus menunggu sampai semua peserta selesai dan pembagian hadiah.

Dan sekarang adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu, yaitu penentuan siapa yang menjadi juara. Tao menundukan kepala dan berharap supaya dialah yang menjadi juara. Juara ketiga sudah diumumkan, lalu juara kedua menyusul dan sekaranglah saat yang paling mendebarkan.

"Dan inilah juara kita, Huang Zi Tao" seru presenter dengan semangat dan kencang. Tao mendongak dan terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia maju kedepan sambil tersenyum lebar. Heechul, Hangeng dan juga Kris berdiri bertepuk tangan.

**~Grafiti~**

Tao segera berlari kencang menuju ayahnya dan langsung menerjang orang yang paling dirindukannya itu "_Appa _aku merindukanmu" kata Tao sambil memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Hangeng membalas pelukan anaknya itu "Iya, aku juga merindukanmu Tao" balas ayahnya.

"Tao, lihat kau sudah mendapatkan kejutanmu" ujar Heechul menyentuh pudak Tao lembut. Tao melepaskan pelukannya pada Hangeng dan menatap ibunya "_Appa _kejutannya?" ibu Tao mengangguk.

"Kau senang dengan kejutanmu?" tanya ibu Tao dan Tao mengangguk semangat lalu memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Matanya menemukan Kris, ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Hangeng dan Heechul. Lalu menerjang Kris.

"Terima kasih _ge, _sudah mau datang" Tao memeluk leher Kris dan Kris memeluknya di pinggang. Hangeng dan Heechul tersenyum melihat itu. Kris kemudian melepaskan pelukan Tao. Lalu menggengnggam tangan anak itu.

"Boleh aku membawa Tao?" tanya Kris dan diangguki oleh Hangeng.

Kris membawa Tao ke mobilnya lalu melajukan kesebuah tempat. "Huwa... _gege _apa itu untukku?" tanya Tao semangat sambil menunjuk boneka panda raksasa yang ia inginkan. Kris tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Tao "Iya itu untukmu" jawab Kris.

Tao berbinar "Waaa... Terima kasih _ge~_" katanya dan berusaha untuk meraih boneka yang duduk di kursi belakang. Kris menghalanginya dengan menggenggam lengan Tao "Nanti saja" ucapnya tanpa melihat kearah Tao.

Tao menurut. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian Kris menghentikan mobilnya. Ia turun diikuti Tao. "Ini" Kris menutup mata Tao dengan penutup mata "Ini apa ge?" tanya Tao dan tangannya terbuka meraba lingkungan sekitar.

"Kejutanmu yang lain" jawab Kris menggenggam tangan Tao menuntunnya menuju tempat yang Kris inginkan. Tao berjalan dengan perlahan sambil memegang lengan Kris. Tiba-tiba Kris berhenti dan diikuti Tao yang otomatis ikut berhenti.

"Diam di sini dan lepaskan punutup mata itu setelah aku menghitung sampai tiga" ujar Kris yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan Tao membelakang sebuah tembok yang sudah bergambar grafiti.

"Satu, dua, tiga" ucap Kris dan Tao melepaskan penutup matanya. Tao membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dia melihat Kris yang berdiri membelakangi tembok yang sudah bergambar grafiti bertuliskan '_Would You Be Mine?_' dengan gambar-gambar panah yang menyambung dengan tulisan tersebut menuju kearah Kris.

Tao tertawa kecil dan Kris memandangnya aneh "Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kris "Tidak ge" tawa Tao mulai mereda "Hm, apa itu ditujukan padaku?" Tao menunjuk grafiti di belakang Kris. Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tao menunduk "_Yes I do_" lirihnya dan membuahkan sebuah senyuman bahagia di bibir Kris. Kris mendekati Tao "Terima kasih" bisik Kris di telinga Tao. Tao merona. "_G-ge_ ayo kita pulang" ajak Tao dan Kris mengangguk. Tapi ternyata Kris tidak langsung membawa Tao pulang karena dia baru mendapat pesan dari Heechul agar Tao menginap dirumahnya.

'_Kesempatan yang bagus' _pikir Kris licik dan dengan senyum mesum.

Fin.

Huuwaaaa end-nya buruk! Dan ini pasti banyak typo, udah gitu jalan ceritanya pasti hampir sama kek yang Bolpoin! Aaaaaaaa! huks *lapingus.

ini kemarin kayaknya ada yang minta ff KrisTao apa perasaan aku aja. tau ah yang penting ini dah ada ff baru.

maaf kalo ada typo, dan sebangsanya. dan review nya please.


End file.
